A Demon's Love
by NHBeliever
Summary: the story starts on manga 437 spoilers. After everything is cleared up Naruto forgets her confession. read to find out how and everything goes back to normal.she and Naruto go through numerous treacherous events together, will they end up separated?
1. Necessity

* * *

**A Demon's Love:**_ Chapter 1:_ "Necessity"

* * *

**DESCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. The creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Everyone, please leave feedback, Im sorry if my mistakes had annoyed my viewers, and everything had become so confusing, but everything's all better now! i fixed it all and rewrote my story, its a million times better than before and it still has the same general idea of a plot.

* * *

**HINA'S POV:**

I watched as Pain pinned Naruto-kun to the ground with his swords. Each attack damaged him greatly. It hurt so bad...my heart ached in pain..the only person in the world who I admired; who always felt so close to me...was risking his life for us, never giving up...no matter how much pain he was in.

That's why I admired that young man so....he knew what real strength was. I always wanted to show him that he wasn't alone, that I too knew that we should never give up, and that I will never give up on him.

But...by me just standing here..wasn't I just going against everything I've always wanted to show Naruto-kun? That he wasn't alone? That I care about him? That Ill never give up either?

I couldn't take it anymore, there was no way I was ever going to turn my back on him, he meant everything to me, I couldn't just..._give up._

"Naruto-kun!" I yelled out, ready to jump in for assistance. "No, Hinata-sama! Don't! You'll only be a burden to him!"

**Burden.**

I stopped dead in my tracks. For so many years have I been told I was a burden...by now....it was expected of me. I had always expected it from myself as well.

That even if I never gave up..and stood my ground in a fight, I would always get in someones way. I always knew that whenever team 8 got a mission...I was the cause of the failure. I always brought everyone down...My team, my sensei, my friends, the Hokage...and even Naruto.

I was always the one getting hurt, I was sick and tired of it! So this time...even If I die in the end, Ill change something. No, I knew this was the end.

I started remembering all my past memories with my friends, all of a sudden, something hit me. I had just remembered when Iruka sensei was teaching us, he told the class that as long as everyone on the team is willing to fight, everyone is useful and necessary. It was the only question that Naruto-kun got right on the written test that day.

Tears began to gently stream down my face. If never giving up was what made me necessary thanks to Naruto-kun, then I would never give up on him, or the truth behind my feelings. Now is my last chance...Ill tell him before I die.

I looked around at everyone, spotting everyone I knew, remembering the times I had with each and everyone of them.

Sakura...Shikamaru...Ino...Chouji...Lady Tsunade...Shizune-san..sai-kun..yamato-sensei..Father...Shino-kun...Akamaru-kun, and Kiba-kun.

Shino-kun and Kiba-kun had then spotted me and met eye contact. Their once confused faces had changed, Kiba-kun's eyes grew wide with fear...they both knew what I was about to do. I knew that Kiba-kun would be screaming for me not to if he hadn't become speechless.

I looked over to the same old Shino-kun, and knew that he wouldn't say anything, he'd already seen the plea in my eyes and knew why I was doing this. I thanked him silently and apologized to Kiba-kun in the same manner.

I could see his lips move speaking only in a whisper, telling me not to go. I looked at him with the same apologetic eyes again and then closed my eyes and shook my head. I whispered goodbye to my two teammates and faced the battle between Naruto-kun and Pain.

I jumped off the giant rock I was on and attacked Pain from behind right when he was about to do a final attack on Naruto-kun.

As I predicted, he dodged it just in time and I crumbled the area of ground instead with my bare fist.

"Hinata?!? What are you doing here?! You're no match--"

"I know..."

"i'm...just being selfish..."

"What are you talking about, what're you doing here!? It's dangerous!"

"....." I used my best effort to hide the anguish in my voice. "I'm here of my own free will."

I could feel him staring at me questionably, confused.

"I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way...but you....you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you. Wanting to overtake you..I just wanted to walk with you....I wanted to be with you. You changed me! You're smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!"

"Because I....Love you..."

I had finally said it..I was glad that since I was going to die here, those were going to be my last words to him. Even though...I wanted to see the outcome...and have the chance to be with him a few moments more, even though my heart longed for eternity.

I attacked Pain until he was able to find a way around my offense. Then everything faded..I was proud of myself that I wasn't dead yet...Everything was blurry. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn and heard Naruto-kun scream desperately. "STOP!!!!!"

Then I saw a shadow over my body and knew that I was the one Pain was about to give the final blow to. It relieved me so much that it wasn't Naruto-kun..

I looked at him with the seemingly lifeless eyes I had left and whispered goodbye.

Everything faded into darkness at the sound of metal piercing flesh. I couldn't feel anything any longer.

I had made myself necessary for Naruto-kun.

**KIBA'S POV:**

The battle before me was so action-packed, it had caught me in a trance until I heard the soft sweet voice that i always love speak out.

"Naruto-kun!" I cringed at his name. Why was it always about him? Why did she care about him so much? I love her so much...and yet..she doesn't notice me.

"No, Don't Hinata-sama! you'll only be a burden to him." Oh no, that word again. I was always able to tell how much she hated it, because she would seem to go into a deep depression that took her a few days to get over.

She looked down..motionless. Her bangs fell her face, leaving a dark shadow over her eyes. The moments that passed felt like an eternity.

Eventually she looked up, then closed her eyes with a depressed look before changing her glance to Naruto. It brought my gaze to the battle and i started watching again.

Pain was merciless..Naruto attacked him defiantly, but then Pain punched him so hard in the stomach i thought his hand would come out the other side, this left Naruto with the wind knocked out of him.

All of a sudden i noticed something. When he was hit Naruto glanced at Hinata-chan. He looked at her with such emotion, it seemed like he knew how she felt all her life, and that he could feel the same pain as her, it was all in his eyes.

He didn't take his sight off of her until he got hit again, he was obviously hoping she'd make eye contact, but when i looked over she was glancing at each person she knew around her.

She hadn't seen.

She hadn't seen that he knew, that he cared...and thats what she seemed to want. Someone who knew how she felt...

Then she looked up at me and Shino.

No...she wasn't grinning...she was _smiling_. But I knew it wasn't real. Hinata had usually been using it lately, that fake smile I detested so much, because whenever she used it, I could tell that she was reassuring us that nothing was wrong.

That only multiplied the depression and anguish in her eyes.

She was suffering, and we could do nothing to help her. She would always avoid the conversation.

_Reassurance._ So why was she using it now? She had nothing to reassure us abou.....No..._No. _My heart raced in fear as I finally knew what she was going to do.

"No....no, no, no, no!!!!! _Don't." _My throat cracked at the only audible word that came out in a whisper. I choked on the ripping pain in my heart.

She looked down then shook her head. She looked at us both and mouthed an inaudible final farewell.

She faced the scene and jumped from the small cliff she was standing on into the battle just in time to save Naruto's life.

"Wh..y...why is she doing this...." I managed to speak out.

"_She loves him."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That was kind of short**, **but ill try to make the next one better! I'll try to skip to the parts where the scene changes in the next is gonna be****hot!! :D [not in a perverted way] Im gonna turn this Naruto manga storyline into sweetness! If i did own Naruto, [which i don't. :( ]then Naruhina fans would be squeeling everywhere laughing in the NaruSaku fan's faces! :D .....weeelllllll......at least i would :P because this is going to be the best storyline/plot in all of NaruHina fanfic history! [or so i hope] R&R peoppleee.**


	2. A Demon's Love Lost

**A Demon's Love:**___Chapter 2:_ A Demon's Love Lost

* * *

**A/N: New chapter is finally finished! YOSH!**

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended.**

**NHBeliever: woohoo! No more preview.**

**Naruto: About time! Everyone was getting pissed off! This better be good..**

**NHBeliever: Oh it will be! (hopefully O_o no hate comments please!)**

**Naruto: Well let's get on with the story. I bet everyones thankful that you've actually gotten off your lazy ass and continued with the story.**

**NHBeliever: Hey!!.......Shut up. I had to study for my finals, and now im finished with school so I can work on continuing this story more. ^^**

**Naruto: Well finally...but anyways, lets start the chapter you've all been waiting for!!**

* * *

Naruto blew into a rage ripping his soul apart, screaming in sorrow as the only person who had ever loved him was now brutally killed right in front of his eyes. He couldn't hold onto this any longer, he was drowned in horrible depression, and the only one helping him up was Hinata.

Naruto had finally reached 8 tails, and was going on for the ninth, he could never forgive Pain, as he too loved her deeply, having already thought back to all the times she helped him, and was there for him since she confessed.

He would destroy everything in his path, it didn't matter anymore, because his everything was gone.

At the end of the battle, Naruto finally killed the last fake pain and headed onto the real one. He controlled the demon back into its cage and returned to normal when he arrived where the loathed enemy stood.

Pain showed Naruto his past and Naruto still didn't forgive him.

But....he understood his pain now, and that was enough for his enemy to bring back everyone lost in this battle.

"You....what?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone is back to life...but in return, you must lose something precious to you."

"and what would that be..?"

"Your memory of Hinata's expression of love to you..her confession. You will forget about loving her."

"No..._**please!!**_ Anything...anything but that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't change it. It's already been done." He replied, dying on the spot.

"_I promise....I'll never lose my love for you."_

A flash of light came over the area.

He was back at where Hinata was laying. The last thing he remembered about him was only that she sacrificed herself for him.

After relentlessly trying to revive Hinata, Sakura began to give up, until Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god!! Hinata, you're alright! You came back to us!" Sakura cried in joy, hugging Hinata.

She patted Sakura's back comforting her, until she looked up and saw Naruto gazing at her, causing her to look down.

"Oh no...Naruto-kun probably hates me..why couldn't I have just stayed dead.." then Tsunade's summoning beast came up to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"He forgot your confession...last thing he remembers was you sacrificing yourself for him, Pain took the memory away from him when he revived you all."

"Oh...so then he doesn't know.." she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, Naruto hugged Hinata, and whispered in her ear,

"_Thankyou.."_

* * *

Naruto's heart thumped quickly at his unconscious close gesture towards Hinata.

He looked over to her slightly, noticing that she hadn't realized his sudden change in heart beat.

He suppressed the risen heat in his cheeks and stood up.

She looked into his eyes with shock. They were filled with relief. "_Why am I getting this feeling when I get close to her...? weird.." _he thought to himself as he uncomfortably moved his gaze off from Hinata's eye contact.

He swiftly looked back at her with the corner of his eyes without her noticing. The confusion on her face gave him a slight blush. _"she's cute when _she's_ oblivious...her blush makes her even cuter...i cant believe I never noticed it before.."_ he admitted in his head. _"i cant help but look at her...i wonder why.."_

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Y-yeah, I'm ok. Sorry you had to worry about me.."

"no it's alright, I couldn't help it anyways. I don't want anything to happen to you, heheh.." he said with his usual cheesy grin while scratching the back of his head.

When Naruto realized that his words caused her to look down and turn red, he put his hand to her forehead. "Are you sick Hinata-chan? You look a little red."

Her face then lit up bright red like a light bulb and she shook her head no, unable to make herself audible.

Suddenly, Kiba rushed to the scene with a concerned look. "Everyone, they're announcing Kakashi-sensei as the temporary new Hokage since lady Tsunade is in a coma." but it wasn't the reason for Kiba's concerned look. Soon as he had come over, he kept eye contact with Hinata.

She could tell what he wanted to ask her just by looking into his sad eyes.

"_Did you tell him..?"_

and he knew her answer in the same gesture as she also continued eye contact, but then glanced at Naruto with a distraught look.

"_Yes...but he doesn't remember."_

* * *

**A** few months later, all of the construction was complete. Ever since the attack, Naruto had the same dream over and over.

He would see everyone near death, laying on the ground. By the time he had arrived to the scene, Hinata had just been attacked, and she had dreadful wounds all over her body.

Not far from her, there stood Sasuke holding his sword. Naruto began fighting with him, until he was severely injured, and was about to give up. Sasuke thrusted his sword at him, causing Naruto to close his eyes and await for the pain.

But it never came, and when he opened his eyes, his hope for anything at all shattered. His life didn't matter anymore, not even his dreams. Everything was gone to him now, in pieces that he could never put back together.

Sasuke's sword had pierced Hinata's body, killing her. She didn't move at all from her defensive stance in front of Naruto until Sasuke pulled the sword out and blood came dripping from her wound.

She fell to the ground with lifeless eyes whispering the only sounds that he could hear.

"**I love you..Naruto-kun...."**

Every night, he would wake up screaming to the same dream, unable to go back to sleep.

Eventually, he asked one of his closest friends, Hinata, for advice so he told her to meet him at the ramen shop at 7 pm.

Once they met up he told the blushing girl about his dream (without mentioning that it was about her) and asked for advice. Hinata's expression turned sorrowful when she thought that it was about someone else, like Sakura.

"A-Ano...it probably means that you love this person and you're scared of anything happening to them

and that you'd even kill Sasuke if they took this person away from you...but the ending...it might mean that the other person loves you as well.. Sorry if I wasn't any help..thats all I could think of that makes sense.." Hinata explained.

"_I love her?...but I thought I loved Sakura-chan...although the feeling is different with Hinata-chan..I _

_feel so comfortable with her, and yet...I still get nervous in front of her. Afraid that I'll do something stupid and she won't like me anymore..but when I'm with Sakura-chan...I feel nothing but fright."_ He thought deeply to her words.

"N-Naruto-kun?..You alright?" Hinata asked, worried. "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan. But..don't worry about it. You were right, and you helped me a lot. He reassured with his cheesy grin.

"O-Oh alright. W-well I hope you're able to win her heart..she seems like she means everything to you...I wish the person I loved felt the same way as me."

"Thankyou Hinata-chan, she does..and I bet the guy you like loves you more than you know."

She looked down to his word and quietly replied. "...Maybe...."

"Cheer up Hinata-chan! I'll get us some ramen and then we can do something else. I'll walk you home after."

She couldn't help but smile, knowing that they would be spending more time together.

"Thankyou, Naruto-kun.."

"Don't sweat it Hinata-chan! I love spending time with you anyways." He said, grinning.

She blushed deeply and with a slight smile showing through. _"H-he loves spending time with me..?"_

She thought to herself.

Not so far away, stood there Kiba grinning while keeping a close eye on Naruto and Hinata.

"_**I'll win her heart no matter what it takes.." **_

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!! All finished! I hope you all enjoyed that, cause I did! Please R&R people!! The next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading! Subscribe.Fave.Read.Review_!_**


	3. Demon Awakened

**A Demon's Love **- _Chapter 3:_ "Jealousy." **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**KIBA'S POV:**

**[Flashback]**

_I walked down the street near the park humming me and akamaru's favorite tune. Suddenly, I couldnt smell akamaru's presence behind me anymore. _

"_Akamaru?!" I turned around but my companion was no longer there. I followed his scent into a dark alleyway until I was dragged by a mysterious person into the outskirts of Konoha. He had knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to a tree with my mouth covered. The same man finally showed himself out of the shadows._

_It was Kabuto.** "Wh..what's he doing here?"** I thought to myself as he only drew closer. _

"_Okay, listen up. Im only going to say this once." I wasnt in any position to fight back, so I just let him talk._

"_You like that Hyuuga girl....right?" I was stunned. How did he know? There was no way. I didnt tell anyone but Shino about that.._

"_I'll take that glare as a yes. Anyways, lord Orochimaru wanted me to tell you that you can have the Hyuuga with no strings attached. But you have to bring her to us first. Then we promise we'll hand her to you."_

"_and why am I supposed to believe you?" I asked. "Because this is the only solid hope you have to getting with her."_

_it was true...i couldnt argue back against that one. "So whats it going to be?"_

"_I....I'll do it."_

**[Flashback End]**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Kiba walked silently behind the two companions. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh. Hey Kiba. Great to see you." " Hi Kiba-kun." "Hey. Hinata, I have a private question, can I walk you home and ask you then?" He asked, already starting out his plan.

"Uh..if its okay with you Naruto-kun..i know you wanted to wanted to walk me home before...so.."

"Oh, its alright Hinata-chan, I better get going anyways. Thanks for your help! Ill see you later!" Naruto called back as he left the shop.

"Alright then..lets go too, shall we?" Kiba insisted. "H..Hai. Lets go." replied Hinata.

"Okay..so...the question was if I could show you something outside of konoha. Its really cool and I wanted you to see it really badly." "A..Ano...a-alright Kiba-kun.." She stated doubtfully. She had never seen Kiba acting this way. It started to scare her as she was also getting this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Great! Let's go." With that Kiba took her by the hand and headed out the gates.

"A..Ano....h-how far is this place you were talking about Kiba-kun?" Hinata inquired.

"Not too far, we should be there soon." He remembered that Kabuto told him to meet him in the same place that kabuto took Kiba to before.

When they finally reached their destination, Kabuto stood there waiting..and finally appeared behind Hinata, knocking her out. "Hinata!!" Was the last thing she heard.

"You didnt say anything about knocking her out!!" he yelled vigrously. "how else am I supposed to bring her to lord Orochimaru first?..baka.."

"nngh..you..-" "fight back. I kill the Hyuuga girl. And you _**wont**_ end up getting your end of the bargain." he threatened. "Fine..." he unwantingly agreed.

Soon they finally made it to Orochimaru's lair. "Stay here." he ordered as he faced a dark area of the room and spoke. "Lord Orochimaru. I have the Hyuuga Heiress as you ordered."

"Good....bring her to the other room....come, boy." Orochimaru's voice brought a chill to his spine...it scared him just hearing it. He followed as he was told.

The sight before him was astonishing. On the sides were containers full of each different colored chakra. Next to every container seemed to be a machine that duplicated the same chakra over again, adding more into each gigantic container. The containers on the sides read.._**One Tailed Chakra, Two Tailed Chakra, Three Tailed Chakra, Four Tailed Chakra, Five Tailed Chakra, Six Tailed Chakra, Seven Tailed Chakra, Eight Tailed Chakra. **_Finally, torwards the center back lay there one more container.

_**Nine Tailed Chakra.**_

"Wh..What is this?!" he exclaimed. "Each one of these containers holds a sample of each demon's chakra that we took a sample of. Each sample has been multiplied times the amount it was before. Then, each sample is brung into a final container, which holds the power of all demons creating a new one.

This one..._**feeds**_ on pure hearts and souls. Thats why we picked the Hyuuga girl as the perfect candidate. Once the demon is inside of her, it will take over her, turning her into pure darkness. She will fight and kill...even if it be the one she loves. She will be the ultimate weapon in our hands!"

Kabuto explained.

"No..**You **_**tricked**_** me!!!** You bastards, let her go!" Kiba ran at Kabuto who was holding Hinata and attacked. The only result was Kiba getting knocked out.

"Put her into the chamber."

"Right." Kabuto replied obediently.

He put her into the chamber as he was told and her body began to float. Suddenly, the pitch black chakra from the new demon arose around her body.

"Seal!!" Yelled Orochimaru, making handsigns. The entire room was then filled with screams. To her at that moment...she couldnt think, the pain was too agonizing.

"We can't find her lady Tsunade, she is no where to be found. She was supposed to be home a long time ago!" panicked Hiashi. Naruto then burst into the room out of breath.

"L..Last.....Time.....I..I....S-Saw...her...she was with....kiba."

after searching for Kiba also, their search turned out with him missing aswell. Kakashi summoned his dogs and realized that their scent lead out of Konoha. "Alright then, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten. You go after them with Pakkun. Report back as soon as possible."

"Hai!" Then they all dispatched.

Eventually they arrived at the lair. "What is this place..?" asked Naruto. "I dont know but we-" Sakura was cut off by screaming. "That way!!" Yelled Neji, spotting The area with his byakugan. When they arrived in the room they saw Kiba laying on the floor unconcious. "Kiba!" Yelled Tenten as she went to his aid with Sakura.

Neji looked up and spotted Hinata, the sight made him cringe. "N..Naruto..! look....!" he managed to sputter out, before looking away.

Naruto looked up in the same direction Neji was looking at before, and became terrified. "N..No...please dont tell me they're.." His body could barely move, he wanted to cry so hard, it made his heart ache.

"STOP!!!!!! Dont!! please!! I dont want her to end up like I am, stop it!!!!" Naruto ran at Orochimaru, but the hand seals were already finished. "Too late, boy." Hinata fell fast and was caught nearly a split second before she reached the ground.

"It's too late. The demon will now turn her soul into pure darkness. The demon will eat her pure heart and she will be taken over by Kurai Ookami!" Orochimaru grinned at his own words. "The Hyuuga girl you once knew is gone."

"I'll kill you....I wont let you live!" Naruto began to turn into his three tails and attacked orochimaru.

"Die!!" Naruto attacked Orochimaru with a fatal blow but to only have his arm caught by someone elses. He slowly looked over and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y..You....." He looked at them with eyes drowned in sorrow. He felt like he was in another

nightmare.

He felt as if his heart shattered and had just vanished.

**A/N: Ive been waiting to make this chapter but it didnt come out as good as I wanted it to. Oh well...**

**Oh, and good news people! Starting Next Chap. Im having someone help me write the chapps! Hopefully that will make things easier in the next few chapps.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!!**

**.!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Or I shall get Hinata-chan to kick yerr butt. :P**


	4. Worst Enemy Yet

**A Demon's Love – **_Chapter 4:_ Worst enemy yet **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_He looked into her pale, lifeless orbs._

_She wasn't the girl who would always blush, or stutter around him anymore._

She was his enemy.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

I felt as though my lungs collapsed and stabbed my heart, letting my all of the tears I had left come down across my face.

All I wanted was to hug her again. And then she'd turn red for some reason like always. But I knew she wasn't going to this time.

_But I did it anyways._

I hugged her with all the emotions of her I could handle. But something was missing. Then I knew this wasn't going to effect her. I needed that missing piece of my emotions for her. I felt like I once had it, until I lost it. I couldn't figure it out. What was I missing?

_Still, I tried._

"Go back to normal!! I want the old Hinata-chan back! The one who'd always turn red when I went near her for some reason, the one who would always be so nice to me, the one who'd always be there for me!"

She pushed me away and still kept eye contact. Something Hinata-chan would never end up doing. She really was gone...but I knew I could never give up, after all, I always told her I never would so I could reassure her that I would always stay the same.

Especially ever since that time before I fought with Neji.

**[Flashback]**

"_Ano...but you are strong. Whenever you never gave up, you'd be using all of your strength to get there, and in the end you would always achieve your goal. I believe that that's what true strength is. Thats what gave me the courage to get this far, it was all because of you Naruto-kun. Your smile saved me."_

**[Flashback End]**

so ill keep trying, for Hinata's sake. I vow to her ill never let go until I die.

I wont let her down.

I wont die here!

**HINATA/DEMON'S POV:**

Pain struck my heart. It felt like it was being ripped out of my body. I couldn't control anything as the rest of me felt like it was being eaten away. It was so agonizing...I thought I was going to die.

Suddenly, my body moved by itself and I jumped where Naruto-kun was and grabbed his arm when he was going to punch Orochimaru. I didn't get this...what was going on?

But then all thoughts and feelings were gone..Naruto-kun was....Hugging me..? knowing something was wrong, I signaled to him by trying my best to hug him back and grab the back of his jacket with my hand.

Then the pain came back and I let go uncontrollably. I clutched the chest of my jacket and fell to my knees.

"_**Dont even think about trying to fight against me...it wont work."**_

"_Wh..who are you?"_

"_**I am a demon my child."**_

"_B..But....H-How...." **"Orochimaru placed me inside of you...I am one made by all demons...I am the strongest demon of all...Kurai Ookami."**_

Orochimaru's faint echoing voice was heard in the background. Right now it was only me and Kurai-chan in some sort of tunnel.

"It's too late. The demon will now turn her soul into pure darkness. The demon will eat her pure heart and she will be taken over by Kurai Ookami! The Hyuuga girl you once knew is gone."

"_K...Kurai...? Wh..What?..p..please...dont..!"_

"_**Don't worry, I wont eat your heart. I actually like you kid, and that's pretty rare."**_

"_B...But why? I thought you were supposed to eat my heart?" I questioned. I needed answers, no matter what._

"_**I'm not as dark hearted as all you mortals believe me to be. I'm not some savage you know. Plus, I cant devour yours, I have to devour other pure hearts. If I took yours I'd be killing the both of us. And if you help me with something I need, ill help you with whatever you need."**_

"_W-well that makes sense...wh-what did you need?"_

"_**You have to let me take over sometimes. I promise I wont pull anything. I just need some fresh air. It gets cramped living in someone else's body for years on end ya know."**_

"_S..Sure. No problem..just as long as my friends don't get hurt."_

"_**Alright, its a deal...oh, and I hope you don't mind if I take over to kick Orochimaru's ass."**_

"_I don't mind, he deserves it after what he did."_

"**Great! Time to kill Orochimaru then."**

**DEMON/OUTSIDE WORLD POV:**

"**Let me handle this."** I stated. Hm..my voice was mixed with the girl's sounds pretty cool. I wonder if it was that that shocked him or that he just realized I'm on his side. Probably both. **"Listen, I'm not the same girl you know. I'm talking through her body. She'd fine, don't worry. I am Kurai Ookami. Me and your girlfriend here have actually already become friends."**

What happened next was pretty funny.

"_...H..He's not my boyfriend!"_

"...Sh..She's not my girlfriend!" Their voices both spoke in unison. You could tell they were both in denial. They like each other so much its obvious. And neither one notices. What a shame.

I rolled my eyes. **"Rrrriiiiiiggghhht.." **Orochimaru cleared his throat to get our attention, but I ignored him. He isnt worth my attention. "What is going on here?! Ookami! What are you doing! Whats go--"

"**. You arent even _worth_ my time you fool. But I guess ill _have_ to kill you since if I dont, you'll harm more people."** Ill make sure he's dead when im done with him.

"I thought you were dark hearted!! you're supposed to eat the Hyuuga girl's body!! what's going on?!"

The stupid fool pestered. **"Well then obviously you heard wrong, because I eat _other _pure hearts. If I ate the Hyuuga's heart we'd _both_ die. I actually like this girl, and since you tried to kill her...I'm going to kill _you."_**I glared daggers that burned through him, causing his body to turn into complete fear. He is a dead man.

I took chakra and surrounded it over our body. I used the chakra itself to smash everything in my path. Since he kept on dodging, I instantly came up behind him, and stabbed him through the stomach with my arm. **"No more games."** Finally, I had killed that bastard.

**KURAI/MIND POV:**

"**_You can have your body back now. I'm finished." _**I told her. "_Thanks, I hope me and you become good friends."_ **"Heh, that'd be nice kid. By the way, what's your name?"** I asked.

"_Oh yeah..i almost forgot. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."_

"**Nice name. Fits you. Well i'll see ya later kid. You better get back to your friends."**

"_Bye"_ She farewelled and faded as she left. Its best if I dont tell her the effects of me being in her body right now, the girl's already been through a lot.

* * *

**HINATA/OUTSIDE WORLD POV:**

Woah...I am going to have to get used to zoning in and out of my mind. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?"

That familiar voice...could it be?....oh no! Had he seen everything? "N-Naruto-kun!..I..I..uh...y-yes...im fine.."

"A-Are you sure? Did she hurt you?" This took me by suprise...So he does know everything about Kurai-chan... "n-no, i-im fine...she actually saved me." Naruto eased up which let me also relax a bit. "What do you mean?" Before I began, Sakura came over, and so did Neji-nii-san, who was carrying Kiba-kun. "At first she wasnt used to my body, so her powers went out of control. But when I was able to talk to her I was able to calm her down. She actually has a good heart, she isnt was Orochimaru claimed that she were to be. I just hope that we don't lose control again."

Kurai-chan spoke up in my mind after I finished the explanation. **"You should get back to your village before you pass out. Your body isnt used to my presence, so for a few days me just being here will weaken you. And since I just killed that fool it doesnt help for your energy."**

"_Alright, thats a good idea. I can't wait to see the village agai...nnngh.." _before I could finish my thought and take another step towards the exit of Orochimaru's hideout, I passed out, just as she predicted.

"_S-So.......tired...."_

Everything went black.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**A/N: heh, nice touch with the "**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**" huh? I think it adds to the drama. Simply amazing. And I haven't written a chapp for this story in a llllooooonnnnggggg time! Oh well. Hopefully my readers arent too mad at me. I was working on other stories.**

**Maya: *cough* Lazy ass! *cough***

**Naruto: Smooth....**

**Hinata: ....-.-''**

**NHBeliever: I'm not lazy!!! I just have a life unlike SOME! people.**

**Maya: whateva.**

**Naruto: *Ahem* well thanks for reading everyone.**

**Hinata: and don't forget to review!**

**Maya+NHBeliever: Hey!! we weren't done yet!**

**Naruto: oh stfu -.-**

**NHBeliever: :| ill make you stfu when I shove a rock up your puny--**

**_GOOD BYE._**


End file.
